snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boogeyman
Boogeyman is the secondary antagonist of Grim Tales: Afterbirth and originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales History Grim Reaper and The Boogeyman were old classmates in middle school. The Boogeyman was known as the biggest jerk, who bullied many of his classmates and especially Grim. He later tried to cheat on the Grim Reaper test contest, only to lose from Grim, who sent Boogeyman away. In later years, The Boogeyman visited Grim for "all time sake". But Grim, tired of the constant bullying of The Boogeyman, challenged him for a scare-off. The Boogeyman agreed, demanding the title of Grim Reaper, should he win. Arrogant as he was, The Boogeyman fought he would beat Grim easily, turning himself into a werewolf, while his opponent seemingly planted to use a rubber duck. The Boogeyman's plan failed quickly however as not only didn't the werewolf form scare their appointed victim, Grim's scheme had more to it than on first sight. Losing the scare-off, The Boogeyman was sent to the nightmarish world, The Plain of Terror by Grim. The Boogeyman escaped this realm at one point and took revenge on Grim. Sueing the Grim Reaper for improper use of the Scythe, The Boogeyman wins the case, allowing him to exile both the Reaper as his little friends. But unlike last time, The Boogeyman has a completely different goal. He and his pirate crew have set their eyes on Horror's Hand. Hoping to use the Hand to augment his powers, The Boogeyman travels to the island of Horror but he didn't had taken in consideration that he too would be affected by the Hand's mystical power. After being exposed to it, he suffered a mental breakdown as the hand showed his great fear, namely being not scary. Prior to Grim Tales Afterbirth The Boogeyman and Oogie Boogie were old colleagues who went to Scare Scout together. He would later comment on the latter's unfortunate death, revealing that he had been watching the Grim Family for ages. At some point in time, he met Drax, an evil counterpart of Dexter, who had his own reasons to hate the Grim Family and who had rebuilt one of the Basilican, Empheles. Grim Tales Afterbirth Three years after Grim Junior had left Castle of Grim, leaving Minimandy, heartbroken and clinically depressed, behind, the young girl had followed his example and left the castle as well. Eventually she was found by The Boogeyman, who used this to his advantage. Acting caring and understanding about her situation, he won her trust and eventually he persuad her to marry him, giving him her left eye. Unbeknownst to her, The Boogeyman was working on a plan that would made him the most powerful being. By collecting the essence of the strongest species in the Underworld, he would become the monster amongst monsters. But since the adult versions of this species might put up too much of a fight, The Boogeyman returned to his old speciality, children. By targeting the children of the strongest monsters, he could get their essence without any problems, even framing Billy Kincaid for these abductions. As his plan was almost complete, he went after the final ingredient, the Reaper's scythe. Sending Empheles with a letter to Grim, the Boogeyman made up his ultimatium. Minimandy for the scythe. Although neither Grim nor Mandy were willing to agree on these terms, Grim Junior said out on a mission to save Minimandy. Due to his less than subtle interrogation techniques, the Boogeyman quickly learned from Junior's plan and sent Empheles to shadow him, before focussing his attention to Drax and Minimandy, with the former taunting her. Minimandy slapped Drax' in the face. The Boogeyman broke up their bickering, and told Minimandy to continue the preparations of their marriage and honeymoon. While spying on Grim Junior, Drax, through Empheles, learned that they weren't only ones spying on him as both Manny and Daniella were following him as well.After Manny revealed himself to be a half ghost, half human, Drax ordered Empheles to capture them, overriding the previous order. He was able to capture only Daniella before Drax called him back. As Grim Junior and Manny attacked The Boogeyman's Castle, Manny got captured as well. Junior made quick work of the remaining guards, before entering The Boogeyman's throne room, confronting its lord. Bargaining for the release of his siblings, in exchange for The Boogeyman's life. The Boogeyman stated that he had no say in this all as the Phantom twins were under Drax' "care" and Minimandy was with him by her own accord, before taunting Grim Junior for his hypocrisy as it was the latter who abandoned his sister. As to put insult to injury, The Boogeyman called Minimandy, who refused to talk to her brother before showing that she was missing both eyes. The Boogeyman than revealed their engagement, much to the disgust of Junior. The Boogeyman continued his taunts, revealing that Minniemight hold a dark secret and once more, revealing the hypocrisy in his words. Enraged by this words, Junior tried to silence The Boogeyman but was stopped by Minimandy. After a small discussion, The Boogeyman watched in surprise as Junior, to prove that he didn't just use Minimandy to help him control the Nergaling, ripped out the right eye. At the same time, Manny ravaged Drax' lab, shaking up the whole castle. Annoyed by Drax' apparant inability to contain the two children, The Boogeyman sent Creeper to deal with them. He returned to Junior to listen to the bargain Junior was about to give: His siblings for the eye. The Boogeyman was willing to give up the Phantom Twins but stated that Minimandy stayed, mocking the young reaper that he has no trump cards left to play. He continued by revealing that he was responsible for kidnappings and what his final intensions were. And with the eye, he finally has something that's even more powerful than the scythe, the eye of a Nergal Reaper hybrid. With this last item, he would become the most powerful being in the Underworld. With a final taunt towards both Junior as his father, he was ready to place the eye in the Amalgamation Device. Minniemandy stopped her future husband however, an act he didn't take lightly as he slammed her across the face. Now he revealed his true self, Minimandy had a change of heart and ripped The Boogeyman's left eye out of the socket. Placing both eyes back in her empty eye sockets, she grew wings and challenged the demon. The Boogeyman didn't take this betrayal lightly and infuse himself with the essences he has collected, turned himself into a Frankenstein-like monster. He pinned her to the ground, before tearing out her wings, claiming that he will have her relive the moment she was dismembered. But in his arrogance, he didn't realize that these wings were scythe-shaped and her brother was a Reaper. He quickly learned the error of his actions as Junior ripped out his soul with the wing. While screaming that he will have his revenge on the Grim Family, his soul was ensnared by tentacles with crustecean claws and pulled into a portal, both summoned by Mimi. Even in his dying words, he kept cursing the family. Once he was beaten, his victims were returned to the siblings and Mimi, as spirits. Personality The Boogeyman was a psychopath, who enjoyed scaring people literally to death'Comic Page:' Page 19, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Even amongst the inhabitants of the Underworld, he was seen as an unpleasant guy, who bullied others just for the fun of it'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He is also known for preying on the weak'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and has specialized in scaring and killing childern'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. He considered himself the scariest being in the universe'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & MandyTV Film: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and was visibly discomforted when he was confronted by someone, he couldn't scare or bully someone'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He never showed any regard for lifes'Comic Page:' Page 50, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, other than his own and easily turned on those who defied them'Comic Page:' Page 53, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Although he was quite powerful on his own, he usually relied on deceit and manipulation'Comic Page:' Page 19, Grim Tales: Afterbirth to reach his goal'TV Film:' Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. His goals mostly involved power as he had tried on multiple occassions to get hold of the Reaper's scythe and the power of the Grim Reaper'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & MandyTV Film: Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen, The Grim Adventures of Billy & MandyComic Page: Page 10, Grim Tales: Afterbirth and on one occasion, the Left Hand of HorrorTV Film: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Due to the fact that all his plans had been foiled by Grim Reaper and Mandy, he felt great hatred for the Grim family'Comic Page:' Page 46, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, which turned into an obsession as he spied on them for at least 8 years'Comic Page:' Page 46, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. As long as he was in control, he acted sauve and arrogant but once the tables were turned on him, he often acted cowardly, trying to save his skin'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. His need for self-preservation is only surpassed by his need for vengeance'Comic Page:' Page 63, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. His greatest fear was "Being unable to scare anyone"TV Film: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Sexuality The Boogeyman was a heterosexual. In Grim Tales: Afterbirth, he was months away from marrying Minimandy and the two were engaged, as proven by the Offering of the Left Eye'Comic Page:' Page 43, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. It can be argued that The Boogeyman was a pedophile, as although Minimandy was 18 years old at the time, her body was that of a ten year old'Comic Page:' Page 43, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Appearance Boogeyman has mint green skin, purple eyes and is hairless, although he is always seen wearing a hat of some kind, though he appearantly doesn't do that later in Afterbirth. He has large, pointy ears, long curved nose, and sharp teeth. His fingernails are long and dirty (and he does not seem to mind it). He is just as tall as Grim, and stands out with his unique sense of fashion. In Grim Tales: Afterbirth: he wears a long black cape with yellow lines on the edges of the cape. Powers and Abilities Regular Abilities: In his regular form, The Boogeyman had a several demonic abilities: *'Fear Inducement: '''The Boogeyman could induce fear in all most any being, although his powers had dipped once'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Death Inducement:' The Boogeyman claimed he could literally scare people to death'Comic Page:' Page 19, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Flight: The Boogeyman could fly without the need of wings'''TV Episode: Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Mental Hallucination:' The Boogeyman was able to create powerful hallucinations, instilling fear in his victim'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *'Nightmare Imprisonment: '''The Boogeyman could imprison his victims in endless nightmares. He calls this ability ''ScareologyTV Episode: Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Master Manipulator:' The Boogeyman is a master manipulator who was able to have Grim trialed and convicted for misuse of the scythe'TV Film:' Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He also convinced Minimandy to marry him'Comic Page:' Page 43, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Object Possession: '''The Boogeyman had the ability to posses objects and even change their shape to fit his needs. He used this to scare unexpecting victims, using the element of surprise'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *'Portal Creation: The Boogeyman was able to create portals to different dimensions'''TV Episode: Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Dimension Travel/Teleportation: '''The Boogeyman was able to teleport from one dimension to another, without the need of another portal'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Shapeshifting: The Boogeyman was also able to alter his own appearance, although that one seemed to have certain limitations as he didn't gain the abilities of what he turned into'''TV Episode: Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Franken Boogey After assimilating the powers of The Underworld Greatest monsters, he gained a vast array of new powers. But due to fact he never used any of these powers, and little is known about the powers his victims possessed, it is unknown how powerful he had become. *'Bandage Generation (''Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Tanis'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained her ability to create and control bandages. *'Bio-Thermokinesis (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Hot Stuff'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained his ability to manipulate his own body temperature. *'Fire Immunity (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Hot Stuff'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained his ability to resist fire and heat. *'Gas Mimicry (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Mina Harper'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained her ability to turn into mist. *'Hypnosis (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Mina Harper'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained the vampiric ability to hypnotize people. *'Intangibility(Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Hot Stuff'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained his ability to turn himself intangibile. *'Invisibility (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Hot Stuff'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained his ability to turn himself invisible. *'Levitation'' (''Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Mina Harper'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained the ability to levitate objects. *'Magic (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Wendy the Good Little Witch and Hot Stuff'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained magical abilities. *'Pyrokinesis (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Hot Stuff'Comic Page:' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained his ability to manipulate fire. *'Superhuman Strenght:' As the Franken Boogey, he was able to pindown Minnie, who had regained her Nergal Demon power, with ease and tore out her newly formed wings, before threatening her that he would rip out her other wings as well'Comic Page:' Page 61, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Superhuman Speed: (Possibly):' By absorbing the essence of Hot Stuff'Comic Page:''' Page 51, Grim Tales: Afterbirth, it is possible that he had gained his ability to move faster than humanly possible. Origin Boogey's first appearance was "Bully Boogie" where he returned to ask Grim for a final scare-off, which Grim won. Boogey was banished to the nightmare realm, but reprised his role as a villain in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure to prosecute (and get revenge) on Grim and his friends. He won the trial and was granted custody over them, offering to send them as far away as possible. His real plan, however, was to sail to the Isle of Peril to find Horror's Hand and try to convince Mandy to become his friend, so she would protect him. He punishes her rejection by cursing her with a sleep spell. But upon finding The Hand, he is confronted with his worst fear, not being scary, and suffers from a series of accidents. He suffers amnesia and is afraid of everyone and everything, and secludes himself in his home. He last starred in Wrath of the Spider Queen, as a middle school student, in a series of flashbacks depicting him sabotaging the selection for a new Reaper, as well as destroying Grim and Velma's friendship. He did not succeed because of cheating, and Grim threw him into a crack by parting the auditorium's floor in front of everybody, making a lasting impression that eventually won Grim the election. References }} Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Non-Canon Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Antagonist Category:Spirit